Okay, Green is the Enemy
by Shiverglow
Summary: Neru wants to be more popular than Miku, not knowing that Miku likes her quite a bit. Slight yuri, oneshot.


**Felt like doing some MikuXNeru. This is just a quick idea i came up with after listening to "Okay, Green is the Enemy" a few times.  
I actually perfer HakuXNeru, but this shipping is pretty cute. Enjoy...  
**

* * *

"MIKU!"

"Miku, we love you!"

"Sing another song! I love you!"

Neru frowned. "Miku, Miku, you're so pretty, you're so cool, I love you..." She imitated the annoying fans, while texting Haku on her cell. She should've stayed home with her.

Roars of cheers continued to grow, and Neru could hear Miku saying "Thank you!" to the audience. Neru noticed the curtains shiver, as Miku disappeared from the stage and came into the room.

"Whoo! The people here tonight were really awesome!" She opened the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. She drank about half of it right away, and then splashed the rest in her face, which she did to "calm herself." Neru rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where everyone else is, Neru-chan?" Miku asked, water dripping off her face.

"They should be changing, but I think Kaito went to go sign autographs..." Neru gave a slight shrug. She wanted to add "And quit adding chan to my name!" But Miku never listened.

"Mmk.." Miku collapsed down next to her, closing her eyes. Just as she did, a loud scream went off like a siren. It made both the girls jump.

Suddenly, a bunch of kids were running into the room, trying to hug Miku. Her eye's widned as lots of notebooks and pens were shoved in front of her.

"Miku! Please, sign my notebook!"

Miku opened her mouth to respond, when a large man jogged in, one of the bodyguards. He began to scoop them up, one by one. He winked at Miku, who somewhat smiled, but then put her head down on a pillow, starting to doze off.

As the bodyguard walked off with the brats, Neru went back to texting.

"_Whoa. A whole army of little kids just mobbed Miku in the lounge."_

Haku's reply came fast.

_"Jeez. she ok?_

_"Yeah. She didn't get hurt or anything."_

_"u probably wanted tht though."_

Neru gimanced.

_"I don't like her, but i wouldn't want her to get hurt."_

_"Sureeeee.i believe u."_

_"Look, i just wish i was more popular than her. problem?"_

_"O, so u want to be attacked by kiddies too?"_

_"...no..idk..."_

_"Miku's the leader 4 a reason. shes pretty good w/ every1. shes nice."_

_"O, so im not nice?"_

_"yeah."_

Neru was about to reply back, when Haku sent another message.

_"besides, she has a lot to do. idun't think any1 would really wanna be her, if they knew how much she does."_

Neru understood, but she was still mad. She turned off her cell and put it down on the coffee table. She looked at Miku, who was sound asleep. She stuck out her tongue at her, and then slouched down. She crossed her arms, and went to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miku opened one eye, noticing that Neru had fallen asleep.

_She looks so cute when she sleeps..._

Slowly, Miku got on all fours and moved closer to Neru. There was an open crack next to where she was sleeping. She carefully began to lower her body in it. When she had succeed, she rolled onto her side, facing Neru. She smiled slightly.

_Neru-chan..._Miku thought, looking at her sleeping face. This made Miku sleepy, so she decided to go to sleep.

_I hope she doesn't mind this..._

* * *

Neru woke up, at first wanting to check her cell to see if she got any messages. Though, there was something in her way of doing that. She could barely move.

Miku was asleep, and her arms were wrapped right below her boobs. Neru noticed her legs; one leg layed crooked on the couch, and the other was sitting in between her legs. Her face seemed pleased.

_The...hell..._

Neru blinked a couple of times. Then, slowly, she reached for her phone. She turned it on, and blocked the speaker so the ring wouldn't wake Miku. She checked her messages, to see that she only got one. It was from Haku.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to text her back..._

The message read:

_"u there? srry :p"_

Neru turned off the volume on her phone, and then texted back.

_"back. its k"_

_"alrite. so, how's the enemy?"_

Neru looked down at Miku, still sleeping. _Miku...if I was in a worse mood, I would shove you off the couch. Though, I don't think I really would. Like I told Haku, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Miku...the green enemy._

_"tired."_

* * *

**The End!  
I would be pretty happy if you would review this, like anyone would be :3  
I won't continue this story, but if you really enjoy this shipping, I could write some more MikuXNeru fanfics. Bye bye...**


End file.
